The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners in general, and more particularly to mounting a lid to a vacuum cleaner.
It is known that a dust filter space of a vacuum cleaner usually accommodating a paper bag is covered with a lid or a cover. In conventional constructions such lid has been connected to the housing of the vacuum cleaner so that it could be released and removed from the housing after the lock of the lid had been released.
It has been found that it is not possible to provide a structure in which, for example a socket, i.e. plug, or an indicator would be mounted on the lid, which could connect the lid with the housing by special conduits.
In some conventional structures the lid was provided with a hinge. Requirement has been made to those structures that the lid should be pivoted in the range of about 180.degree. in order to make it possible that a paper bag could be easily inserted into or removed from the dust filter space of the vacuum cleaner. In those conventional designs, however, the pivot point of the hinge tends to come out from the housing of the vacuum cleaner.
It has been also suggested to provide the housing with a web or bar extended outwardly therefrom and to mount the hinge connection on the tip of said web so that the lid overlapped the housing. The disadvantage of this otherwise satisfactory construction is that the mounting arrangement with the lid extends too far upwardly of the housing and thus requires more space.